


Pardons

by robinasnyder



Series: The Knight'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean Winchester settles into his position as King of the United States of the American Kingdom, he can't quite shake the fear of what will happen when it becomes public knowledge not only that he has a male lover, but that his wife is also part of the relationship. Pardons come across his desk for the men who committed the crime of sodomy before the new laws were instated. Dean wishes he could just ignore them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pardons

"I don't know what Lucifer thought it was a good idea to start with the pardons," Dean grumbled.

"Your grandfather was working on a list," Castiel said. "And prisoners are expensive to the state. Plus, there's a new law."

"I don't know, Cas," Dean said. He rubbed his hands over his eyes. "They did break the law."

"So did we, Dean," Castiel pointed out. Dean was glad that Castiel didn't sound deeply disappointed in him like Sam had when they'd had the same discussion.

"I know, Cas, I know," Dean said. He felt his shoulder tense like he was waiting for a blow. Castiel could actually hurt him, though Dean knew Castiel probably wouldn't do it on purpose. "I just don't know about the idea of me pardoning people just because they broke a law that has been repealed."

"I think you're really afraid that when you tell them about me, that the legislatures will no longer support you." Dean winced at Castiel's words. They were said plainly but without cruelty. Dean just hated that Cas was right.

"I want to be able to lead like I'm supposed to," Dean said.

"Dean, your grandfather had a rocky first few years, but the changes he implemented in that time changed our country for the better. You don't have to exactly follow his footsteps, but if you will decide against doing something because it's easy, rather than because it's right, then I don't even want to know you."

Dean huffed out a laugh. He reached out, grabbing Castiel's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Thank you," Dean said.

"I have a request," Castiel said suddenly.

"What is it?" Dean asked, smiling, though he felt his stomach tighten. Castiel always jumped big news on him like that when Cas was scared to say what he needed to say.

"My cousin, Balthazar," Castiel said.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"I told you that my debt was because of him," Castiel said. "But I didn't really explain. I have shamed myself in that. I should have told you, but I was afraid."

"Cas," Dean said. He reached out and gripped Castiel's shoulder. Castiel looked away from him and leaned away from the touch. "Just tell me what it is so we can fix it?"

"Balthazar was been my best friend since I was a child. He's a Shurley, but his family doesn't have land they own. He inherits money and some business, as close to not of the family as they can get before they reach my level," Castiel said. He spoke quickly in a clipped tone. Dean knew Cas was scared to speak.

"Go on," Dean said.

"None of them approached me, but Balthazar did. He followed me into the military. He served under me in my unit. He followed me without fuss because he thought I was a good leader. He loved me and cared for me and made me feel accepted. He was one of the best parts of my life. And he never cared what the family thought."

"Sounds like a good guy," Dean said, nodding. Castiel also nodded.

"He's the best, Dean. And I left him for too long. Balthazar is like you or Sam: interested in both genders. But Balthazar is very indiscriminate about the number. And he wasn't careful enough. He was with the son of a higher lord. The lord brought charges against Balthazar. He'd always played the edges of acceptable with the family, so they didn't support him. But he needed a lawyer." Castiel's voice filled with harried emotion. Dean gripped his shoulder tighter.

"Your debt was from trying to pay for a lawyer for him," Dean deduced. Castiel nodded, blinking rapidly.

"It only took off a year or two from the sentence. Though it was a consensual relationship, and Balthazar's partner said in court that it was, the lord was powerful. Balthazar was charged with rape, sodomy, and violence against a higher noble."

Dean winced. That last one could get a man killed. Balthazar was still alive, but Dean wasn't certain he would make it out of prison alive, especially as an enemy of a higher lord. "It's okay, Cas."

"It's not, Dean, it's really not," Castiel said.

"It will be. I'll pardon him, completely," Dean said.

"Dean, thank you," Castiel said. "I knew that it might put you in a difficult position, but I had to ask."

"I'm glad you did," Dean said, pulling Castiel in for a kiss. "Look, I've already pissed the lords off by not ostracizing Sam after he and Lucifer became a known couple. They can't just throw me over, I have too much popular support right now. This is the perfect time to do something like this."

"I knew his sentence might be reduced if you pardoned sodomy charges, but," Castiel stopped and shook his head.

"I understand, I really do," Dean said. He pulled Castiel up. "Look, get me the papers. I'll announce his pardon with the rest, just add him to the full pardon list."

"Thank you." Dean had never heard Castiel sound so grateful.

* * *

Dean was nervous after announcing the pardons. Some of the men and women he'd pardoned were at the White House to meet him, them and their families. Castiel seemed like he was about to crawl out of his skin next to Dean. Balthazar was in the group, not that Dean had seen him anywhere.

"You're welcome," Dean said, shaking one man's hands who'd burst into tears. Dean just gave up and pulled the man into a hug to comfort him. He knew it made everyone else uncomfortable, but Dean couldn't quite get over the guilt of knowing that he would have left this man in prison in order to make it easier on himself.

"Thank you, thank you," the man chanted, pulling away and rubbing his eyes.

"Just try not to get caught the next time you do something illegal," Dean said with an uncomfortable smile. The man laughed.

"I won't," he said and stepped aside to allow others through. There was a huge press of people who all wanted to hug and thank him. Dean wasn't uncomfortable with attention, but he was uncomfortable with so much gratefulness. He wanted to scream that they should thank Castiel, who gave Dean the reason he needed not to be a horrible man for his own benefit. Dean had to smile and listen to people's gratitude and try not to look uncomfortable.

"So, this is the guy, huh, Castiel," a very non-American sounding voice said.

"Balthazar," Castiel said. Dean glanced to his right at Castiel who was smiling. He looked at Balthazar who looked too gaunt from the death diet they'd had him on. Sam had described it to him as enough food to live, but not enough that you wanted to keep living.

"Go," Dean said, laying his hand on the small of Castiel's back and pushing him toward Balthazar. "Secret service everywhere, I'm safe. Go."

"Thank you," Castiel said and went off with his cousin to another side of the room while Dean dealt with the other guests.

Dean cast furtive glances over to Castiel's corner when he could. Castiel and Balthazar stood close, engaged in close conversation. One or the other of them would burst into laughter occasionally. Balthazar seemed to take great pleasure in eating whatever Castiel handed to him.

Dean finally had to leave. He did have documents he needed to sign. Castiel caught his eyes but Dean waved him off. Dean didn't need Castiel for this and as much as Dean wanted Castiel with him, he liked to think he wasn't so jealous that he would keep Castiel from the cousin who had cared so much for him when they were youths.

Still, Dean was much happier once dinner rolled around and he could pull himself away from his work for an hour or so. He walked to the dining room, Secret Service trailing behind him. He walked into the room and immediately to Castiel, grabbing him and kissing him.

"I knew it," Dean heard Balthazar say. Dean looked up at him, rather unhappy. Yes, he knew that Castiel was inviting him for dinner, but he'd still prefer not to get teased in his own home. "So, when is the coming out party?"

"Not immediately," Castiel said.

"Why not?" Balthazar asked. He didn't look happy at all. "It is legal, or is it that Dean's leaving the missus?"

"No, I don't believe Lisa would like it if we went anywhere without her," Castiel said.

"Ah," Balthazar said. "Now, that is more interesting. You're going to make a lot of people very angry."

"I know," Dean said. "But it's also not illegal. Unfortunately, I've got a few things I need to get done before I can say anything."

"So you're hiding him away until it's convenient?" Balthazar asked, fire coming to his eyes.

"Until I can be certain I can protect him and Lisa and Ben," Dean said. "The number of threats to Sam sky rocketed. I know there's a lot I can't control, but I'm going to control what I can."

"I can protect myself," Castiel said.

"No, Cassy, I doubt you can," Balthazar said. His face looked dark. Something about his personality just exuded joviality, which Dean didn't even realize until it was all suddenly gone. Dean wondered if Balthazar was mentally back in his cell.

"You are aware of my position." Castiel bristled.

"It's not about being able to fight. You should have heard the things they screamed when the lot of us got out of prison. They were at the gates and it took a long while for the guards to separate the crowd so we could get through. I know you. When someone shouts slurs at your son, or he comes home with a black eye which went largely ignored because the school doesn't approve of his parent's lifestyle you're going to start to try to eat your own soul. When your, Lisa was it? When she gets called a slut in the streets you're going to feel guilty and you're going to want to run away."

Dean sighed heavily. The speech wasn't for him but he could feel the weight of it all the same. Lisa had already been called those things before they got married. She was tough, but that didn't mean that she should be called those things. He'd already talked with Ben about Castiel. Not that his son didn't actually know what was going on, but it was better to clear the air and tell him. It turns out, Ben knew quite a lot, though he had questions. And Dean had to explain what might change when it all came out.

"Dean," Balthazar said, drawing Dean out of his reverie. "When Castiel tries, in order to protect you mind, when he tries to run, you may have to tie him down in the dungeon."

"I don't run," Castiel hissed.

"You ran from me, started to put distance between us when you realized our closeness was not playing well with the family. No matter what anyone says it is not all your fault what happens. I like you and would rather spend time with you than anyone in our family, including our parents. I would rather spend time with you than almost anyone else. Dean and Lisa Winchester are two adults who both picked to be with you, fully knowing what the consequences might be. You are not a seduction. You are not a whore, and you are not a homewrecker. You're the last piece to their family. And for all that is good and holy, do not make me have to repeat anything so sappy ever again." Balthazar ended with a smirk while Castiel ducked his head and blushed.

"He's right," Dean said. "Come on, Lisa and I had to practically drag you in with us the first time."

"I wanted to go," Castiel said.

"Yeah, but you were too afraid of what was proper to just accept," Dean pointed out. "Don't even think about trying to escape us, we won't like it. You know just how much Lisa loves ropes."

Castiel suddenly got very red. "Yes, I am aware," he said quietly.

"Good," Dean said. He knew that wasn't the end of the discussion, but it was a victory won, one that Dean would have to refer to often. "So, Balthazar, has Cas told you the plan yet?"

"You mean you all packing me up bright and early on the first train to Virginia? I'm so touched that Castiel could guilt you into allowing me to stay one night," Balthazar said with heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"It's not that," Castiel said. "Sam needs help managing the Winchester holdings, since Dean's no longer able to work as he used to. Lucifer is also a terrible candidate to be looking at anyone's funds. Even if he is better at not spending money so extravagantly, he does still over spend when given the funds with which to do so. I've seen you pull more out of the same budget he would use and never go over."

"You understand that I was just poking you with the proverbial stick, right?" Balthazar drawled.

"Probably not," Dean said, smiling as Castiel's ears went red and he shut up. "No, no, keep talking, it's adorable."

"I knew introducing you two was going to be a bad idea," Castiel grumbled.

Balthazar laughed and that made Dean smile. Balthazar's laugh had sounded a bit rusty and strained when Dean heard it during the reception. But now it was full and unguarded, like Balthazar felt safe. No matter what Dean's feelings about the other man, he felt a sense of good for having signed the pardon.


End file.
